leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Neuro-linguistic Programming
Neuro-linguistic Programming is a psychological technique of mind-control used in the television series Leverage. Background Neuro-linguistic Programming (NLP) is a controversial approach to psychotherapy and organizational change based on "a model of interpersonal communication chiefly concerned with the relationship between successful patterns of behaviour and the subjective experiences (esp. patterns of thought) underlying them" and "a system of alternative therapy based on this which seeks to educate people in self-awareness and effective communication, and to change their patterns of mental and emotional behaviour". The co-founders, Richard Bandler and linguist John Grinder, claimed it would be instrumental in "finding ways to help people have better, fuller and richer lives". They coined the title to denote their belief in a connection between neurological processes ('neuro'), language ('linguistic') and behavioral patterns that have been learned through experience ('programming') and that can be organized to achieve specific goals in life. NLP was originally promoted by its co-founders in the 1970s as an effective and rapid form of psychological therapy, capable of addressing the full range of problems which psychologists are likely to encounter, such as phobias, depression, habit disorder, psychosomatic illnesses, and learning disorders. It also espoused the potential for self-determination through overcoming learned limitations and emphasized well-being and healthy functioning. Later, it was promoted as a "science of excellence", derived from the study or "modeling" of how successful or outstanding people in different fields obtain their results. It was claimed that these skills can be learned by anyone to improve their effectiveness both personally and professionally. Despite its popularity, NLP has been largely ignored by conventional social science because of issues of professional credibility and insufficient empirical evidence to substantiate its models and claimed effectiveness. It appears to have little impact on academic psychology, and limited impact on mainstream psychotherapy and counselling. However, it had some influence among private psychotherapists, including hypnotherapists, to the extent that some claim to be trained in NLP and apply it to their practice. NLP had greater influence in management training, life coaching, and the self-help industry. Uses in Leverage In the Leverage universe, NLP is used as a suggestion technique, using bodily contact to emphasize the point the Leverage Team is trying to implant in the target, or mark. To the mark, their own behavior seems natural, even though they have been programmed. Season 2 * "The Order 23 Job" - Nate uses a simple form of auto-suggestion similar to NLP to convince Eddie Maranjian that he has become ill. Season 3 * "The Reunion Job" - Sophie demonstrates her mastery of NLP on Eliot. The team then uses NLP to break into the mind of Larry Duberman at the William H. Radford High School class reunion. * "The Boost Job" - Sophie uses NLP, again, on a potential patron of Art's Auto Sales, to impress Duke Penzer by selling a car to a customer who was notoriously known for only being a window shopper. * "The King George Job" - While it is not mentioned overtly, Sophie uses NLP to persuade John Douglas Keller to bid higher on the fake artifact. * "The Scheherazzade Job" - Nate uses NLP age-regression hypnosis to clear out Hardison's adult inhibitions so that he can access his childhood abilities and faith in his skill in playing the violin - result - Hardison plays the violin solo in Shehezerade flawlessly. Hardison is proud of his amazing performance until Nate explains what Nate did, framing it as his job to get his team to do whatever he needs them to do to get the job done. * "The San Lorenzo Job" - Sophie seduces Nate using NLP. Season 4 * "The Office Job - Sophie uses it on the original mark, but it doesn't work, as he wasn't actually guilty.